Life In My Stomach
by DarkAndShadows
Summary: A one-shot revolving Lucy. Not a GraLu, but it does have a moment. Not a NaLu, but you can consider it in the beginning if you want. Based on the song Life In My Stomach by B-Mike. AU. T. And enjoy. Also, I'm sorry for the mistakes, I had to use my phone, and not sure when my computer is coming back to rewrite it.


A/N: hey guys, so I heard this song, and I thought it was pretty good. So I decided to write a quick oneshot about it. Now, I DO NOT SHIP GRAY X LUCY I am a hardcore NALU shippercontracn this and thought it was fitting. so added a cute part for them at the beggining..., so sorta, yes NaLu. Alright, I do not own Fairy Tail nor Life In My Stomach by B-Mike, I only own the story idea, and the small ending.

* * *

Natsu held the sleeping blond in his arms. Staring at the fading television, he thought back to the once perfectly happy girl he knew, and the now barely fixed girl that held. She was so happy, then one small thing caused so much hurt, breaking her down with the pain. She always studied on Saturdays, always on top of her class...

**° Baby** **Don't** **Cut**. **Promise** **Me** °

" Lucy! " Said girl turned to find the white haired girl smile and stop in frontthi

" Lisanna, hey, what's up? I have to get home so i can study-" Cutting her off, Lisanna spoke.

" Ah, forget studying for one night Lucy! Come hang out with us! Everyone one there is going to be a hottie! " insert wink, " plus, booze! Plus, it's a Saturday. Just this once Lucy! Please! " Sighing lightly, Lucy relunctantly agreed with an ' alright. '.

Later, at the party, everyone started to loose focus, especially her. Lucy looks to her left and began to giggle at the wink the equally drunk Gray Fullbuster gave. With every wink he sent her, the clearer and clearer it became that he wanted to see inbetween her milky white thighs. After more time passed, after all the winks and the flirting, they began to kiss. Which led to becoming full blown makeouts. Next thing they knew, they were in a bedroom, with Lucy agruing about that fact he has no Condom with him.

" No, Gray stop please! " Ignoring her cries to stop, he shooshed her.

" Chill Lucy... I got it covered. "

**° Baby Don't Cut. Promise Me °**

" My God! " Cried Lucy as she threw up once more. She quickly flushed the waste that poored from her mouth and shakily stood, to rinse her mouth out. Even a few weeks after the party, Lucy couldn't shake this off. She had a feeling something was wrong, especially after what happened that night. So, she somehow managed to sneak in a pregnacy test into her home. After following the instructions and such, she waited. And waited. For every second she waited, she felt as if she was going to explode from the anticipation. When she coyld finally see. And what she saw made her heart stop, as she felt her world come crashing down. The whole thing seemed to put pressure upon her as she slowly slid down the wall she was currently leaning on. She didn't notice herself crying until thesob escaped past her lips. She let herself cry.

**° Baby Don't Cut. Promise Me. °**

Lucy began to heavily think about the course of action she should take. Deciding the best she could do right now was to clear her thoughts. She knew she wasn't ready to be a mother. Of course, even if she was mature enough, and could raise the child financially, she wasn't mentally, or physically forthe matter, prepared for such a time wasting, life changing event like that to occure. She had plans, and dreams. She had goals. She had a future. Had.

'' I can always Abort.. '' Lucy was torn. She didn't believe in abbortions. The thought of taking another humans life-of a child who has no say so in the matter no less. She thought it was ridiculous. Yet, it seemed like a good option to her at the moment. She felt hopeless. She couldn't just take that life away. She would regret it the rest of her years. Swallowing her fears, she leaves the sanctuary of her bedroom and proceeded down the polished stairs to the kitchen, where she found her mother.

" Mother... May I speak to you " After sitting down, Layla spoke calmly.

" What is it dear. Is something bothering you? " Fiddgiting, Lucy told her everything. Layla listened calmy and bever inturrupted once.

" I just don't know what to do Mother... I'm a wreck.. A pregnate adolesent... " Layla layed a creamy

hand along her daughter's, now tear stained face.

" Lucy, sweetheart... How could you not think to use protection.. Not just for the fact that you could have ended up here, but the actions you chose could also have caused you to developing a disease. Tears still pored from the ypung girls eyes as she became speechless. Not knowing what to say.

" Lucy.. it will be okay.. " She pulled her daughter close and began to softly stoke the beauty's hair. " but, you need to think ququickly... About making a decision. Do you want to be a mother, or go through with the incision.

" You wont believe it, but this baby, I'm going to keep it... but, do you think, we can-for the moment-keep it a big secret.. " Layla smiled and kissed her daughter's head before looking down at her non exsistant bump.

" I feel you kicking little angel, don't worry about the sarrow. You're mother is going to be right there until you see tomorrow. I feel your life in her stomach... "

° Baby Don't Cut. Ppromise Me. °

Eight months have gone by. Lucy looking into her, soon to be here, Baby's crib. Before she could fuss over any little thing, which she had been doing lately, a knock on her door made her have to leave the soft green room. Opening the door, she let out a surprised,

" Gray! "In front of her, the father stood. Nervous and very unsure looking. She's taking him to court, because he refused child support, and told her to abort. Gray was-and currently still is-dating a female by the name of Juvia. Thoigh, not having anything against the blond soon-to-be mother, she told him that if he was to be a father, she wouldn't take him away from that and break their relationship. So when the father himself asked-more like pleaded-for an abort, she only shook her head.

" Gray, it's to late. You can only abort a child before 6 months... I'm already to weeks from my due date. Besides. I wouldn't ever harm my child. "

Gray began to grow impatient.

" Lucy I don't care about this.. worthless kid! He, she, whatever the hell it is, was a mistake! It has no purpose! "

Lucy shoved Gray to the side, effectively managing to let him hit the table, hurting his side in the process. Clutching his side he glares up at her.

" Oh, now you've really done it. " He stands tall and kicks her in the stomach, making her fall to the tile below. The feeling makes her sick, she feels. She knows. As the tears began to kick in she shakily looks down to see the blood that began trickling. She looked up helplessly at Gray.

" Wh-why! " She started to crawl her way to her phone close by. He watched her. He was angry, looking savage. The blood started to look now, like a miscarriage. He grabs her by her blond locks, making her yelp out in pain. She could barely defend. The small punches that managed to hit, didn't effect him at all. He scoffs at her.

" Goodbye little kiddie. " Then he kicks her again.

**° Baby Don't Cut. Promise Me. ° **

' I Feel You Kicking Little Angel. Don't Worry About The Sarrow, Cause Mommy Is Gunna Be Right Here Until You See Tomorrow... I Feel Your Life In My Stomach, I Promise I'll Protect It Cause Nobody Comes Above It. And Thoigh Your Daddy Wants To Take Your Life Away, You Should Know I'll Never Let Him Cause I Tell Him Every Day... See This Life In My Stomach, Regardless If You Help Me As A Father Imma Love It. '

* * *

A/N: So... That was bad.. I'm on my phone and it was hard writting this. So im sorry for any mistake. Bye guys.


End file.
